


And Then There Were Two

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His definition of 'family' was always a group of two.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20 challenge at LJ. Prompt #9: Two.

His definition of ‘family’ was always a group of two. He grew up with just a mother and he is raising his daughter as a single father.

He wouldn’t change what he shared with his mother or what he is sharing with his daughter, but he can’t help hoping that history is not going to repeat itself for Alexis.

As he signs the divorce papers bringing his second marriage to an official end, he prays that his daughter will succeed where he has failed. Is it too much to ask for her to find a love that will last forever?


End file.
